Imperial Army
The Imperial Army was the primary military, law-enforcement and engineering organ of Arc Prasata. The Arts of War and Empire The Imperial Army occupied an extremely important part of society in the Prasatan Empire. Since a place in the noble caste was dependent on military service, even the humblest farmer had, at least in theory, a chance to ascend to wealth and greatness. More than one reidh earned his or her spurs by patiently climbing the ranks from lowly foot soldier to mounted knight with a manse and lands of their own. Imperial law was enforced by the Army, and the College of Detection in Parram-Port was originally a military academy where those with a talent for investigation were trained to assist with such matters, following one of the Three Ways of Investigation. Military service fostered discipline, and as the Amaranthine Empress abhorred the decadence and depravity of many of the autocrats she defeated in her march to build her Empire, she was careful to ensure that leadership was earned “in the saddle,” so to speak. With the fall of the Empire, this has turned out to be a boon, as noble landholders in the Five Nations can now ably lead the defense of their territory against bandits and monsters. Tools of Warfare Mountain-pattern armor, worn with a long armored kilt, was the standard martial harness of the Imperial Army. Their main weapon was the quarter-pike, a heavy, broad-bladed spear with barbed quillons meant to stop a charging enemy and a reinforced 4' haft. (Functionally, the quarter-pike is identical to a trident.) This was used in conjunction with a light wooden shield by the horo ''(an ''Alún word meaning "runner," but here meaning the skirmishers in the formation). Each unit of horo ''was formed around a senior veteran called a ''hano (literally "wall") who was permitted the use of a heavier shield and spiked armor. In addition to the quarter-pike and shield, the infantry were issued a handaxe mostly used for camp duties or as an emergency weapon. It was not uncommon for soldiers to carry one or more daggers, both for utility and as weapons. Officers could afford masterwork armor; most officers used an Imperial Pattern short sword rather than the quarter-pike. (The Imperial Pattern sword is functionally the same as a gladius.) Soldiers who could afford to do so could buy an Imperial Pattern sword for their use as well. The Pioneers simply used their earth-breakers and pickaxes, and were drilled in their use as weapons. The basis of imperial military tactics was heavy infantry, in five-soldier units called an anuur (Alún for "hand"). Two annuri made up a vyuha (literally "both hands" in Shevrandi). Eight annuri made a company; each company was headed by an officer called a flag-commander. Six companies in turn made up a cadre, lead by a knight-commander (haad-reidh); nine cadres made a legion. Each legion was then commanded by a first knight (aalu-reidh) with a veteran called a "First Spear" serving as second-in-command. It was common for an aalu-reidh who succeeded in numerous battles to be awarded the aristocratic title naidu, and with it a large estate. The heads of many clans subordinate to a Tharavad are of the naidu rank. Imperial cavalry used a similar command structure, with the "hands" replaced with squadrons (ceil; Alún for "wing") and the vyuha ''replaced with ''mú'ciel ''(literally "wingspan" in ''Alún). Most cavalry were comparatively lightweight, wearing the same mountain-pattern armor as the infantry, though they trained in the use of lances and short bows as well. Their horses were equipped with lightweight chain barding. The infantry and cavalry were supported by archers who mostly used heavy crossbows. However, there were also more skilled archers who trained extensively in the use of the longbow, and were able to lay down withering barrages from tremendous range, using a special iron-tipped arrow designed for long range use. There were elite units within the overall structure of the Imperial Army, as described below. The Imperial Lions The Imperial Lions were an elite infantry unit. Smaller than a legion, the Lions were deployed only to the most vital battles. Consisting entirely of magi and arcane archers, the Lions were famed for their ferocity and complete devotion to the Empire. The magi wore full plate, and carried the Imperial Second Pattern longsword as their issued weapon. The archers wore a lightweight lamellar cuirass and used composite longbows. All members of the unit wore a distinctive lion-shaped left pauldron and a right pauldron bearing the Imperial Seal. The only other military field unit to wear the Imperial Seal were the Blade-sworn, the Empress' personal guard. Display of the seal meant that one acted with the authority of the Amaranthine Empress. Their most feared tactic was a massed assault under a hail of ensorcereled arrows, a formation called "Roar As One." The Lions disbanded with the death of the Empress and did not appear on the battlefield under their scarlet lion standard again until the Bitter Fifteen. They fought to end border skirmishes, then once again disbanded. The Lions seem unwilling to fight without the Jade Throne being occupied. The Dragoons Heavy cavalry, also called the Dragoons, could be commanded at the company level only by veteran nobility of at least the naidu rank, and some especially elite companies were headed by the zamindar of a great clan. Becoming a Dragoon was considered a high honor, as one could be raised to the nobility and thus elevate the status of one's family, and by extension, one's clan. The heavy cavalry employed a breastplate designed for added ease of movement, worn with a long, armored kilt, greaves and lamellar pauldrons, with heavy steel shields prominently displaying their clan emblem. Their chief weapon was the lance, though they also used axes and maces in close combat. Their large, powerful horses were given heavy barding as well. The great expense and training required to produce heavy cavalry was one reason for their elite status; another was the devastating effect they had on open battles. While most of the Dragoons were simply experts in mounted warfare and extensively trained (Fighters with the Rough Rider archetype) at the Imperial War Academy, a select few were members of Cavalier Orders. Within the elite ranks of the Dragoons, there were also those of even higher rank and prestige. As it was standard practice that soldiers could, if they could afford it, purchase additional equipment for themselves, it was not unusual for noble cavaliers to sport personal armor of exceptional craftsmanship. Further, such beautiful armor was awarded to those who were granted the rank of reidh, either by a zamindar or on especially august occasions, the Empress herself. Such Dragoons were often given command of a ciel or even a mú'ciel. Lastly, the Empire's founding had been with the assistance of a tribe of centaurs, the Banewood. Centaurs still entered the Imperial Army and had their traditional war-skills augmented with more training. These half-horse warriors were accorded great respect, and ran in the vanguard of the Dragoons as a sign of the Empress' gratitude.